


Shirokuma’s And Panda’s Friendly Outing

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [5]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: After seeing Panda come to work two hours late (Due to taking the wrong bus), Shirokuma decides to take the other out on a night in the town to let him gain a familiarity and understanding of how to travel through it.





	Shirokuma’s And Panda’s Friendly Outing

9:30.

It showed 9:30 on the wall clock, on the polar bear's phone, and probably everyone else’s devices. But his friend was still not here...

This is…unusual? Panda usually comes on time I wonder what’s taking him so long today? Shirokuma thought as he handled the barista post usually meant for Panda to be at.

Suddenly he heard that door chime and Panda’s body come inside a bit rushed with the apron tied tightly behind his back.

“I-I’m so sorry I’m late! I accidentally took the wrong bus and go stuck on some other side of town! I’m so so sorry!” He blubbered nervously quickly getting behind the counter with Shirokuma.

Shirokuma peered down at him calmly before saying “Why didn’t you inform me of this while you were lost Panda-san? I could’ve just picked you up.”

“Well, I would’ve right when I realized I was on the wrong bus…but I don’t even have your number.” Panda sighed running a paw through his short fur.

Shirokuma’s mouth fell agape in shock and his eyes widened realizing he didn’t even give one of his EMPLOYEES his number yet..he remembers giving it to Miss Sasako on the first day. So why didn’t he do it for Panda?

Swiping the phone clean from Panda’s paws he began to put his number in, all while keeping a flustered and upset Panda at bay.

“H-Hey give me my phone back Shirokuma chan!” Panda squawked for the multiple times, jumping up and down to try and snag it.

The polar bear bent down to show him he added him as a contact on the phone. It even held a contact photo of the letters BOSS all in white with a black background.

“Boss? Really Shirokuma Chan?” Panda asked with a teasing smile.

“It looked cool, and I am your boss.” He said closing his eyes and smiling himself.

“Pfft okay, Shirokuma Chan.” He rolled his eyes before beginning to take his post at the barista center.

Suddenly Panda felt a large paw from the polar bear fall on his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock as he felt it gently rub it?  
  
“Shirokuma san?” He peeped looking at the other with a blush unintentionally filling his once white-grey furred face.

Realizing how much of a breach of space this was. He lifted it off before asking “Panda-san would you like me to show you some parts of this city after work? To help you get familiar with the idea.” Shirokuma suggested with a smile.

“Woah you’d really do that for me?! But why?” Panda asked a bit in shock.  
  
This guy was not some regular boss…he was more..nice? More Understanding than other bosses? He couldn’t explain it but whenever he was around him he felt..lighter.

“Because you’re my friend.” He said simply with a nonchalant smile.

“F-Friend?!” Panda felt himself choke on the words told to him…friend? The polar bear saw him as a friend?! A blush came up and he couldn’t help but put his head down on the counter. Until he heard that familiar voice squawk from above him.

“Hey! One coffee mocha! You can’t just put your head down on a job Panda-san! Unfortunately, that’s a thing only Panda-kun is paid to do..”

“Okay, Penguin San!” He squeaked before going off to make the first coffee for the bird, starting the usual work day.

Soon the end of the day hit its peak and as Panda watched Shirokuma locked up he peered at him for a second before looking off and pretending to put his focus on something else.

“Are you ready to go Panda sa- Chan,” Shirokuma asked unintentionally hovering over the smaller bear.

“I’m ready.” Panda put on a stern face to show his willingness.  
Shirokuma gave a soft chuckle before continuing. “Panda Chan, you don’t mind if we visit a friend of mine do you?”

“Aw, no problem! They’re probably super great!” Panda smiled following the polar bear into the car.

The car took off and for a long bit, they were just driving on a highway. It seemed endless until suddenly they hit a bar…The Grizzly Bar?

'Oh no no I’m not getting out, I’m gonna try to stay in if I can.' Panda frantically thought silently sinking down into his seat so he could so he wouldn’t be noticed.

“Panda-san? Aren’t you gonna come out the car?” Shirokuma asked a bit puzzled.

Panda realizing how awkward this was looking he quickly rose from the seat and got out of the car, promptly closing it shut behind him.

“O-Of course! Where are my manners?!” He nervously laughed before walking with the Polar Bear, unintentionally holding Polar bear’s whole arm for comfort. As quickly as he latched on he let go embarrassed.

“It’s okay Panda-san, you can continue to hold my arm if you want too. I won’t judge.” He coolly said sticking his arm out for the Panda to hold.

Sighing a bit, his shame gradually wore off as he took the Polar bear’s arm back in a tight grasp before going inside the bar.

“Hello, Grizzly San,” Shirokuma said before taking a seat at the bar with Panda.

Panda quietly sat with his arm interlocked with Shirokuma’s. Was this guy friends with a hot head like Grizzly? But why? Panda thought as he saw the bear approach the two.

In a surprise, he narrowed his eyes at the two and asked “Why is he holding your arm? D-Don’t tell me you’re dating your employee Shirokuma san.”  
He huffed shaking his head in disapproval a bit as he wiped one of the glasses.

What’s this guy’s problem? Why is he so… barky and scary? Why couldn’t he just act like a normal and calm bear like Shirokuma?

“No Grizzly Kun he’s a friend, and give me a sco-” He looked down at the bear and realized the mistake..shit he couldn’t drink if he was supposed to be driving!

“Nevermind just give me a water Grizzly-kun,” Shirokuma said peering down at Panda below him before looking at Grizzly.

“Say Grizzly?” Panda finally peeped up

“Huh? Oh, it’s you. What the hell do you want.” Grizzly barked as he poured the plain tap water into a glass.

“Why does it matter if he’s dating an employee? I mean I don’t think it’s any of your business.” Panda continued.

“I mean…you kinda sound like my brother Grizz..he never knew how to just mind his business and..and..”  
His face fell and he looked up to realize the Grizzly was glowering over him now. This was possibly his best cue to shut up.

“Grizzly-san! I-I apologize for being rude! Just don’t eat me! Or maul me!” Panda shuddered holding onto Polar bears arm.

Panda’s eyes opened and he looked to see the Grizzly’s once angry face now looked…shocked? Has this guy never had someone apologize to him before?

Frowning and looking off he mumbled with light blush painted on his face.

“D-Don’t worry about it...A bear has to look out for another. I wouldn’t eat my own kind.”

Panda let out a exhale of relief as he let go of Shirokuma’s arm. This guy was scary..yes but he really just seemed like an angry fluffball? Still, he didn’t want to test limits and see how far this guy was willing to go.

As the Panda and Grizzly actually managed…to chat? For a good minute, to his surprise, as the conversation was getting good he heard Shirokuma say.

“Alright Panda Chan it’

s time to let Grizzly be.” He smiled

“Wait a sec,” Panda said beginning to fish for something before he found it.

Handing Grizzly the yellow card, Grizzly looked with a scowl to just see the same letter he gave to Panda when he made him faint!  
About to crumble the card up and throw it away he saw a glimpse of writing on the back?  
Taking the card and flipping it he looked on the back to see a short but sweet note.

‘It’s okay Grizzly San!’ With a really weebish anime face drawing at the end…it felt sweet? To get something like this? He expected the notecard to just be tossed but this…was different.

Stuffing the yellow card in his pocket he gave a grumble with a light blush before continuing his work.  
“Okay Panda this is the bus stop that takes you to THIS part of town,” Shirokuma said pointing to the one spot Panda took this morning.

Shirokuma assumed getting Panda familiar with the routes would prevent accidents like today from happening again.

“Unless you plan to go downtown this stop is not the right one to go.” He continued.

Panda nodded in understanding as he watched Shirokuma explain the buses.  
“Follow me Panda,” Shirokuma said beginning to walk off.

Following him, Panda stopped at another bus stop. This..one seemed a bit more familiar..Like the one, he took the first time he came to this town.

“Hey! This looks like the stop I took the first time I came to this town!” Panda smiled in remembrance.

“Ah! This one does take you to the cafe BUT It’s not the fastest one and you’ll have to wake up pretty early just to make it on time.” Shirokuma pointed out.

“This one.” He pointed to the bus stop across the street from the one they stood.

“This is the one that will take you only a block away from the cafe.” He smiled as he saw the Panda’s face brighten up.

“S-Shirokuma san! This is so useful! Thank you!” Panda grinned beginning to take the polar bear in for a hug but quickly separated on instinct.

“Panda Chan it’s okay you can hug me.” He smiled a bit teasingly as he brought his paws out for him.

Tightly wrapping around his stomach Panda hugged him before letting go and giving a cough.

“S-So where do we go now?” Panda asked.

Shirokuma brought a paw out tapping it to his chin to act like he was thinking before saying.

“Well, I have to show you the market so you’ll know the best place to eat, that one restaurant that sells udon noodles, the movies, and then…besides that we just go home Panda-san.

Panda eyes widened at the list of places he ALREADY had in mind…a slight blush coming on he laughed  
  
“H-haha..sure! Let’s do it, buddy!” Panda smiled following Shirokuma to the car.

“You don’t mind paying for the movies do you?” Shirokuma asked, a teasing smile placed on his face.

“Well sure! A movie can’t be expensive.” Panda scoffed as he got in the front seat next to him.

From there the rest of the night was spent really well. From cuddling during a movie, eating at a restaurant, looking at cheap deals in the market, they finally were heading home as the car slowly screeched to a stop in front of Panda’s apartment.

Before Panda got out the car Shirokuma piped up

“You know you did a good job on this date tonight Panda-san, But I think you can improve a bit more on a fun conversation.”

He said before bringing the other into a hug, making sure not to let go for a good minute before saying

“Goodnight Panda-san.”

Panda’s face painted a full blush as he peeped “G-Goodnight…” Before leaving the car and going into his apartment. Going to his room he fell face first into the pillow, tonight was a long night.


End file.
